


Still alive - Part 2

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie - We could be immortals [10]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Bonding, Fammily - Freeform, Fear, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comnfort, Redemption, Regret, Sadness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final story and continuation to Still alive - Part 1. Deon is missing and it's up to Chappie and others to save him. However, the biggest challenge comes for Chappie, who needs to face his rage and Vincent, who fully realizes his mistakes and that he is the one who can save the young and innocent soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still alive - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> So, here we are guys, the finale of this season. This is the final story of this arch. So, go and enjoy :)
> 
> Just like last time, the name is from the song Still alive from Mirror's edge.

Chappie couldn’t remember the last time, when he experienced such bad and sad evening. At one hand, he was furious inside, feeling like he wants to break something, or rather someone into pieces, but he was also sad and worried. He was used on Deon’s presence, even when he didn’t see him all day; he knew they will be together in the evening. He knew they would be in same house, and it would just take one look or few steps to his Maker, but now, he wasn’t there. It was creating a whole in Chappie’s mind and soul. Someone so dear was missing and he couldn’t find way how to deal with it. The only thing he was sure about is that he doesn’t want to be alone. Instead of just going home and staying there, he took Chelsea with him and headed to TetraVaal. 

He was welcomed by Yolandi, when she hugged him, but even she could feel Chappie was keeping something inside of him, something they might be very afraid of. No one really wanted to talk. They were sitting or standing and a sad sigh could be heard time from time. Even Ninja looked genuinely sad and not in the mood for anything. Michelle checked on Vincent regularly, but she also rather locked herself in her office. After the shock will go away, then she will be able to come up with some plan. Right now, she was just asking herself how could this happen?

No one really dared to talk to Chappie. They said they feel sorry for what happened to Deon, but after that they didn’t want to cross him. Something was different about him, and everyone could feel it. He left Chelsea with Yolandi and stayed near Vincent. Doctors say it shouldn’t be anything serious. Yes, he got a bullet in his arm, but since he was able to endure much worse things, they knew he would be okay. Still, Chappie wanted to keep an eye on him. Deon was gone, so the first thing on Chappie’s mind was to be sure he won’t lose anyone else. He also hoped that when Vincent wakes up, he would give them some information that would be used to find Deon. Chappie didn’t care how long it would take, even if his Maker would be dead at that point, he will find those bastards and he will crush every bone in their fragile organic bodies. He just hoped and wished so much that Deon is still alive, and they will be able to save him. He didn’t want anything else then his father back home. 

When Vincent finally started to wake up, Chappie leaned closer, so he was the first thing that the Australian saw. Not that he didn’t like this fact; every familiar face was very welcomed at the moment. 

“Hey, Chappie…”

“Hey.” He was so glad to hear Vincent's voice, even when he wasn’t Deon, at the moment he was happy at least he is going to be okay. 

“Did they find him?” To Vincent’s disappointment, Chappie shook his head. He wished so much the answer could be different. 

“Do you think he’s…”

Vincent gave him a sad look, he actually expected this question. “Don’t know, but I promise I will do my best to get him back to you.” 

“To me?” Chappie looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah, I won’t let another child to grow up without its dad.”

Chappie was looking at the man, confused. What did he mean by another child? Anyway, since he knew Vincent wouldn’t tell him now, he didn't ask. Maybe he will tell him later. 

“Thanks, Vincent.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I didn’t do anything.” He then exhaled deeply. “I can’t believe he was actually willing to protect me…”

“That means he cares about you.” There was something really warm and nice in Chappie’s voice, even when in the moment like this, it made Vincent smile. Then he suddenly remembered on the earlier moment, when he saw Chappie’s rage. Suddenly he didn’t feel so sure.

“What is that?”

Right, he was able to tell the second, Vincent started to think about something, but lying or not telling him won’t do any good.

“I was just thinking about you, the things you said, when you found me.”

Now, Chappie’s body language changed. His ears raised and Vincent’s didn’t really like tone of his voice.

“I meant it, I will find them, and crush them. No one will hurt my family and get away with it.” He talked in calm, but also a very dangerous dark tone. Vincent didn’t even dare to think of what was going on inside Chappie’s mind right now. 

“Don’t do anything stupid. I was starting to think of you in better way… Don’t ruin it.”

Chappie gave him a look. “What should I do? What would you do? If somethin’ happens to him… I’ll never forgive myself. I just want him back!”

Vincent hadn’t a clean answer for this. He understood Chappie, he had all rights to be furious. He himself knew this feeling very well. The feeling of need to destroy every damn scum of this world. He then fully realized what is happening. Chappie is going through the same process he did. He was willing to kill anyone who will get in his way, just so he can protect the ones he loves and if he won’t be careful, he will become reckless and won’t have any mercy on anyone who will be bad in his own eyes. 

Just now Vincent fully realized what became of him, and what he has done. It happened in the moment, when he saw someone going through the same. No, that can’t happen. He himself was dangerous, but if Chappie goes the same path, it will be total disaster. Just now he would become the real danger that Vincent was afraid of before. No, that won’t happen. Not if he can help it. He reached to Chappie and put hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll get him back, I promise.”

Chappie looked at him. “And you can never break a promise.”

\---

He returned to the world very slowly. There was darkness and no sound. After some time, there was light and he could see something. Where was he? His own memory didn’t do him any good, because the last thing it contained were disoriented flashes of light, sounds and vibrations. 

He very slowly and carefully dared to look. This was totally foreign, but if it was up to him to say where he is, the place reminded him the most of abandoned prison, or similar kind of building. First thing to do was to order his own thoughts and memories.

Vincent… Where was he? Did they also take him? Was he safe? Those questions couldn’t be answered right now. He could just hope. The priority was to get to know where he is, and how to get out of here. There was no doubt someone will check on him soon. 

Oh god, he realized something very horrible. They must not get to know who he really is. That would be a disaster. Giving key of eternal life to anyone would mean the end of human civilization for sure. Let’s hope they would think he is an ordinary Scout, or another AI. What was the best thing to do? He shouldn’t talk, that’s for sure. Still… the risk of letting them know was just too high. What if they get into his brain? Deon shivered when he thought about this. If they get in, they will get all information, and it won’t matter what else he would tell. No, he can’t let this happen. If they get to his memory, they will also know about Chappie and everything about Scouts and TetraVaal. Everything would be ruined, destroyed.

Still, the thought of them getting to know about his child was the most terrifying for him. He can try to get away, he is strong, but what if that’s what they expect of him? He could run just into their trap and not even realizing it. 

No, the risk was too big. Any way of letting them know of any of his activity means too big danger. What should he do?

Think, damn it, think. Those words were circling in his mind, until he finally decided. The only way was to shut down his whole system. In that case, he would be practically dead, or rather sleeping. Even if someone would plug into his brain, they wouldn’t find anything. This is something he and Chappie invented, in the last month. They hoped they would never have to use it, but it was an option if they got into a situation like this. The only one would be able to bring him back would be his own child, no one else. Yes, if he is going to do this, he practically gives up any chance to get out of here himself. The only way was to be saved. 

It had to be done, but before he decided, he tried to contact anyone who could get a message, but looks like this place was turning off any signal. So it was decided. He wished so much he is doing the right thing.

If there was any moment to believe in his child, it was now. He will find him, he knew it. Chappie won’t give up until he finds him, even if he would be in pieces by that point. Deon cried silently and it took him few minutes to gain courage to do this. Even if he won’t make it, he was sure he sacrificed himself for someone he loves so deeply. And he hoped the others will take care of Chappie.

The last thing he saw in his mind was all people that were ever dear to him and then Chappie smiling at him. Then he fell asleep…

\---

“I still can’t believe this shit happened…” Michelle rubbed her face and looked at the bottle beside her. She thought about drinking more of it, but she already had a headache, so she just let it be. “We are patrolling the whole city again… how could we let this happen?”

She looked at Vincent, who was sitting next to her, with fingers gripped in his hair and shaking his head. His shot arm was wrapped in bandage, but it clearly didn’t bother him. He was asking himself the same question as Michelle. Ninja and Yolandi were also beside her. They were also deeply thinking, when Ninja looked at Chappie, who was walking from one corner to another. They were all uncomfortably reminded of Deon in that moment. Just now they all realized how important Deon was here. Not only from technical point of view. Yes, he was head of many operations here, but it was his missing presence that was devastating. Ninja never thought he would admit this, but he actually missed Deon. They all did. They missed his walking around, talking all nerdy, lecturing everyone. God, they even missed when he was arguing with anyone of them. 

They felt like they lost a member of a family. There wasn’t any better way to describe this feeling. They all looked at Chappie who slowly came to all of them and gave them unsure look. All of them looked at each other and after few short gazes it was clear. They looked at Chappie and nodded silently. 

Chappie’s ears rose and he felt a warm feeling inside of him. He knew what they meant; there was no need for words. He smiled and nodded too.

“Thank you.” Yes, they were coming for Deon, they will find him. Together. 

\---

“No, no, no, no… no. Wait… no.” They all sighed deeply and continued with next photos. “Sorry, guys, but I’m sure I didn’t see any of these. I think we won’t find anyone of them here. Those weren’t just some gangsters that were running all around and screaming. This was more than that.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because of the way they were shooting at us. If those were some gangsters, they would shoot like crazy. Fully automatic fire, wasting ammunition. These didn’t do that. They were firing single shots, precisely aimed. I don’t know what we are up against here, but this isn’t just some little gang of some stupid jackasses. These guys are well-trained professionals, I am sure of that. We need to be careful.”

“I don’ care who they are, but they made a big mistake.” Chappie was trying to find any signal from Deon, he was browsing satellite data.

Vincent looked at next photos, when he finally spotted something useful. A white man with black hair and very mean look. “This one, I’m sure I saw this one!” They all turned to look at photo and Chappie immediately started to browse Internet for info.

“Wanted criminal, looks like he is a part of the criminal group around here. The kind that does the dirty work for anyone, including some rogue countries, thus no one knows who is behind everything. I‘ll start to look in databases and look for places where he was seen.”

“A group that is charged by countries?” 

Vincent nodded on Yolandi’s question. “Yes. I’ve met with this kind of people before. They usually have no morals; they will do anything if you have enough money. I guess some country wants our technology, but want to stay hidden, they called these men. Those are no amateurs. I’m actually ashamed of that many of these people are former soldiers, just like me.”

“So they want to use Deon to get to our technologies. Fuck. If they get to know ho he is, or that he is not an AI…” Michelle took another sip of whisky.

“To sum it up, we are in deep shit.” Vincent sighed and looked at Chappie. “Got anything, boy?”

“Ja. I think I do.” He played footage from satellite on the notebook so everyone could see. Then he pointed on the van that was heading to desert. “Here.”

“You got those fookers Chappie.” Ninja was actually impressed, for once. 

“So where are they now?” Vincent crossed arms on his chest.

“A place in desert. I can find it precisely.” 

\---

They started to get ready. Vincent said that he needs to ride home first to get something. Michelle visibly didn’t want him to go. She just didn’t think it’s safe. He still didn’t recover from Chappie’s beating, now he got shot in the arm. No, it wasn’t safe for him to go. Vincent didn’t listen to her. He decided he would go. He owed Deon, but first he will go home and get some stuff.

Michelle made them sure she will give them as many Scouts as needed and she contacted police. They aren’t going into this battle unprepared. 

The first checkpoint was the storeroom of ammo and weapons. Good thing TetraVaal had very wide options when it came to weapons. Ninja picked one of guns, when he noticed Yolandi did the same, he came to her and stopped her. 

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re not goin’ anywhere.”

Yolandi gave him a surprised look. “What?” 

“You’re stayin’ here.” 

“Hell, no! I’m goin!” She dragged the gun out of Ninja’s hands and loaded it up. 

“You don’t have to go anywhere. You can stay here.” 

“I don’ want to! I’m comin’. He’s a family. He would do same for us.”

Chappie and Vincent were silently watching them and Ninja fell silent for a while. In the end, he just sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. 

“OK. Just don’ wan’ to lose you again.” He gently rubbed Yolandi’s face and she smiled in return. “OK, let’s get this shit done.” They all returned to weapons, and Vincent left for a while. When he returned he was fully dressed in black battle dress. 

“I really didn’t know I would use it again so soon.” 

Ninja whistled. “What is it like to wear it again?”

“Actually…” Vincent gripped his hands. “Good. It reminds me, why I got into army, to do the right things.” Chappie slowly came to him and Vincent could already tell he smiled. ”Let’s get your father back.” 

Guns were loaded, plan was clear and nothing could change their mind now. Vincent was just surprised when he saw Chappie took many guns with him. 

“You don’t like to use guns.”

“Ja. But other times, I don’t have to save someone I love.” His answer was a simple nod. Vincent clearly understood. 

Then they saw Michelle who was standing in the hallway, staring at them. So, here it comes. Looks like there is some kind of ultimate test for them, will they pass it? Still, there was one thing she won’t allow. They stopped in front of her and she looked at Vincent.

“You are not going anywhere, Vincent.”

The group stared at her in shock. “What? Why?!” 

“You’re in no shape for this. Do you want to get killed?” 

“Michelle, you know I respect you, but, I’m going with them. I’m not gonna stand here and do nothing!” He simply walked around her and Michelle turned, looking at him walking away, totally stunned.

“Vincent! If you will not obey me, I will never let you to build Moose again! You hear me?! NEVER!” 

The Australian slowly turned back, looking at his boss. The others stayed standing on place, waiting. Then there was a smile and Michelle knew what it means. 

“Sorry, Michelle, I guess I will never fully obey, because I have a friend that needs to be saved.” 

With that, he turned and continued through the hallway. The others also came around Michelle and she got a wink from Chappie. She felt so helpless; no one of them was going to obey her.

“VINCENT! YOU WILL LEAVE THIS BUILDING, AND I AM GOING TO FIRE YOU!”

Vincent just waved his hand. “You can try, if we come back alive.” 

So, here it was, he wasn’t going to obey her. He will go with them, just so he can bring Deon back. She was so ready to kill him with her own hands when he comes back, if he comes back… 

But… Wasn’t this what she wanted for the whole time? She wanted them to get along, to form a team and it became reality. Why wasn’t she satisfied, instead? Maybe because it went too well. They became more than she ever expected. No, it wasn’t right to stop them now. If they are really ready for something like this, they will all come back. Then she can get her hands on Vincent and strangle him to death, but for now she will sit down and look over everything.

\---

They took a helicopter and went with Scouts. It was a good feeling to know they are not going alone. Chappie just never really expected to go into a battle side by side with other Scouts. He didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to live, nothing else, but right now he had no other choice. He could feel the rage that was still building up in him. He noticed that Vincent was keeping an eye on him. He just wanted to go home, with Deon and nothing will stop him. Yolandi reassured him when she put a hand on his shoulder and he gently gripped it with his own hand.

When they landed, Chappie looked around to see the desert that was surrounding them. Sun was already high and the air was hot. In all of that wild nature was one building. It almost looked like a trap, like they knew they would come here. When the other helicopters deployed Scouts, they proceeded. Chappie was able to control Scouts if he wanted to, but for now, it wasn’t needed. They divided into two groups. Ninja went with Yolandi and Chappie with Vincent. The Scouts started to spread over the building and first voices and shots could be heard. Looks like they were on the right place. And to make it even better, there was no damn signal in this place. 

Yolandi with Ninja were covered by Scouts and started to make their way through. Almost felt like old times, but back then, Scouts were their nemesis. Now they were standing by their side. Even though Ninja was now the more vulnerable one, he was trying to protect Yolandi, even from things that would kill him, but barely scratch her. It was the instinct, and looks like he couldn’t control it. 

Vincent with Chappie headed in opposite direction, but met just as many men. Suddenly Vincent didn’t wonder why police preferred Scouts so much for their man. They were great partners in battle. It was clear those were professionals, but with Chappie by his side, they were able to fight them. The only thing they had to be extremely careful about was EMP weapons and RPGs, but looks like none of it was present in the building. 

There was a place, where they needed to split up, Chappie turned to Vincent. “Split up?”

“Probably.” Australian took few deep breaths, rubbing his shot arm. Chappie immediately reacted to this.

“Do you need to rest?”

Vincent shook his head. “No. I’ll manage. First we must find Deon and then get out of here, and then I can rest. You go on right, I’ll go left.” 

Chappie obeyed and headed right. Vincent took a deep breath and headed right. 

“I’m coming to get you, Deon.” 

They had to be shocked to see them so early; maybe they expected them, but not so soon. Now, where could they keep Deon? He got through more men and many rooms and hallways. Then he finally found a locked room. Like that would be a problem for a soldier, when he let the door blow up, he saw what he was looking for. 

“Deon…” Vincent took a deep breath of relief and rushed to orange Scout. He actually couldn’t wait to hear that annoying, but well-known voice. Vincent sat down, right next to Deon, but he was surprised when there was no reaction. No voice, sound, movement, anything. “Deon?”

There was no answer and Vincent started to get seriously worried here. Was he too late? No, that couldn’t be. He couldn‘t be late after everything they’ve been through. Vincent grabbed Deon by shoulders and started to shake with him.

“Come on, wake up. Wake up! I came through so much bullshit to get you back! Please…” Vincent leaned down and gripped fingers into Deon’s shoulder. “Please… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I have ever done to you. Even when you are so damn annoying! I still came for you…” 

Silence was lying in the air and Vincent just leaned down on Deon’s chest, closing eyes and not knowing what to do now. Couldn’t he do anything right, for goddamn sake?! Couldn’t he even save a friend?! Maybe he couldn’t… but Chappie could. If someone would be able to bring Deon back, it would be his child. He just had to wait, since there was no signal in this place, he had to wait. And of course there will be some trouble during that waiting. He heard voices and footsteps.

The first thing he did was to look at Deon and then prepare a gun. He won’t let them to get even close. Vincent leaned on the wall, right next to entrance and took a deep breath. Waiting of seconds was like an eternity, when intruders finally came and he started to shoot them all in legs. There were totally four men and all were now whining and cursing on the ground.

“You fucker!”

Vincent frowned. “I didn’t promise anyone that I won’t kill you, so don’t think that shot in the leg would be your only problem.” He pointed gun at one man, when he was suddenly stopped by Chappie, who rushed to him and hugged him tight.

“Finally found you!”

Australian smiled. “Here you are, boy.” They both then looked at all four men. “What do you want to do with them?” 

Chappie looked at men. Normally he would feel sorry for humans, but right now, there was nothing like that. He felt nothing, but rage. If they let them be, they could be a problem later. To be honest, why was he even thinking about it? They deserved to be killed, but even the death was too pleasant option. He wanted to see them suffer, scream in pain. Torture them so they will beg for death. 

Vincent put hand on his shoulder and then pointed to Deon. “Go to him.” Chappie rushed to his Maker, without any thinking, while Vincent decided what to do with those fuckers. He won’t kill them, not now, but he will make sure they won’t follow them. Few good hits into heads will do the work. 

Chappie got to Deon and after a little shock, he quickly started to understand. Still, he couldn’t believe Deon actually did that. He had to believe that Chappie will come for him. He recognized Vincent is done with his job, when he kneeled next to him. 

“Can you help him?” 

“Ja.” Chappie then leaned down to Deon, put hands on both side of the head and fell silent. To do this, Chappie didn’t need any cable or any other equipment. He will do it just with his mind. He visited Deon’s mind many times, he saw some of his memories, even when he tried to avoid them. If Deon would like to tell him about his life, it’s up to him, and Chappie didn't want to ruin surprise. He always smiled at the fact that the password to access Deon’s mind, was his own name. Not that anyone else would be able to use it, even if they knew the password. Right now, Chappie was diving deeper and deeper into the small universe that we all carry in our heads. Vincent was silently watching him. He was keeping an eye on surroundings, but that didn’t stop him from looking. 

When Chappie finally finished, he raised his head to look at Vincent. “He should wake up soon.” 

“Well I’m afraid we don’t have much time to wait.” 

Chappie took Deon in his arms and leaned him on his chest. “Won’ take long. It’s just that some of his senses may come back slower…”

Vincent blinked. “What?” 

Suddenly Deon moved, but the joy was immediately switched by worries. He seemed uncoordinated, like he can’t see or hear anything. So that’s what Chappie meant. They were lucky he was already holding Deon, so now he just had to pull him closer and tighter. It took half of minute for him to calm down. He started to trail Chappie with his hand, trying to make himself sure it’s his child, looks like the touch was the first sense that returned. When he was finally sure, he buried into Chappie’s chest, returning the hug.

He found me. He found me! That’s all Deon could think of for now. There was only sheer happiness in that moment. His senses will return in a while, but he knew he doesn’t have to be worried. Chappie didn’t fail him; he would go on the edge of the world for him. Chappie then looked at Vincent and offered him a hand. The older man didn’t know why, but he took the hand. Chappie then pulled him close to him and Deon. His Maker wondered who was there with them, but for now all he could do to try use his touch. Still, he was calm, because he knew Chappie is here. 

He slowly reached to Vincent and touched his shoulder. The clothing won’t help him right now, so he managed to find neck and then face. He started to rub it, and he finally recognized the beard that was covering skin. Then he got to hair and gently rubbed it. 

Vincent... He was here too. Did others also come? Deon was amazed Vincent was here, willing to risk his life, to save him. He rubbed older man’s face again to reassure himself, but yes, he was sure, it was Vincent. He just knew it. 

It took few more minutes, but he finally started to get his vision and ability to hear back. Everything was blurry at first and sounds were distant and hidden in static. Slowly, it started to get better, when he finally recognized face of his child. He hoped this will be the first thing he will see, if he is ever going wake up again. There were no words, Deon just pulled Chappie close and buried face into his son's shoulder. No words were needed in that moment. When he let go, he noticed Vincent sitting near them and smiling. 

“Vincent…” Deon started to look at the black clothing, realizing what it was. He himself never before saw Vincent in his army gear. “You look…. different.” To be honest, he didn’t mean only the clothing. When he looked into Australian’s eyes, he could clearly see that something disappeared from them. There was no hate, anger that was always there. Vincent’s eyes were clear and friendly. 

“I feel different. Well, we can talk later, now, let’s get out of here. Can you walk?” 

“I hope so…” 

Chappie grabbed him by arm and raised him up. “No time. I’ll help you.” 

Deon didn’t protest and they started to run away, escaping from this horrible place. For some suspicious reason, there was no one to stop them. There were just empty hallways and spaces. Chappie was glad Deon was able to hold up, even when he was visibly having problems. That’s OK, he will get full control over his body in next few hours. They finally got out of the building and there was Ninja and Yolandi, waiting for them with few Scouts. They were almost there when a rocket hit the ground. Chappie immediately took Deon and Vincent to ground, to protect them. He was sure he heard Yolandi’s voice, calling his name. He looked up to see the armed men. Vincent also looked up and he recognized one of them.

“That’s one of them that attacked us.” He pointed at the man and Chappie’s look got locked on the person. He stood up, clapping Vincent on back.

“Stay with Deon. I’m gonna kill those fuckmothers.” 

“You can’t go alone!” Chappie ignored the Australian and went forward. Yolandi and Ninja got to Deon with Vincent and they all wanted Scouts to follow Chappie, but to their surprise they didn’t do anything. Instead, the droids surrounded them. To Deon, it was clear what happened. Chappie gave them this order. 

Chappie walked faster, and then ran. There was only one thing on his mind. He was going to kill them, tear them to pieces, and this time, there will be no forgiveness, no mercy. They will get what they deserve, a brutal and cold death. 

He was too fast for them, they may have rocket launchers, EMP weapons, but he was faster, more intelligent. When they had something that was dangerous for him, he just took the gun shot them in the hand. When he got to the first human, he simply grabbed him by arm and threw against the ground so hard he actually killed him on place. Another one met his fate, when Chappie hit him in the chest so hard that his heart stopped. He wasn’t any less brutal to other persons that were so unfortunate to get into his way.

He came through the lines of people, always one step ahead. Right now, there wasn’t any emotion in his mind. The only thing he could actually feel was anger and hate, everything else was a brutal logic. Those people didn’t deserve to live; the only thing they will get is pain, punishment, bloody punishment. One of the man tried to get behind him and Chappie simply took him by head and spin it, loud cracking sound appeared, but it was all ignored. Oh, how easy it was. Human bodies were so fragile, so easy to hurt. He on the other hand was made of titanium, cold and almost indestructible metal. All men were looking at him in absolute horror, not knowing what to do. Yes, that’s right, be afraid, you’ll all die. 

What Chappie didn’t see were horrified looks of people that he tried to protect on the first place. Yolandi couldn’t look at it any longer and started to wish this was only a bad nightmare. She didn’t even dare to call him by name, scared he would turn his rage on them. What had become of him? This wasn’t that gentle and loving being that she knew so well. 

Ninja was staring at Chappie with a blank and white face. Suddenly he started to have flashbacks to the first days of Chappie’s life and he himself wanted to make a killing machine of him. Well, here it is, exactly what he wanted. He was sick of himself, thinking what could become of Chappie back then. 

Deon wasn’t able of single word, or solid thought. His heart was breaking into pieces, seeing his own child that he cared so much about, and becoming this… monster. All those moments he spent with Chappie, all that love and trust they shared, and it was all gone now. This wasn’t the same curious and innocent spirit that was born back then. 

Michelle and everyone around her were seeing the same thing, because of Scouts. She was standing there, shocked and scared. What if he isn’t going to stop, when he kills all those men? What if he continues? Suddenly, a doubt appeared in her mind. Was it wrong thing to take Chappie in?

While that bloody terror and screams of men continued, Vincent was living one of the worst minutes of his life. He felt like he is looking at himself. All that rage, hate and killing, it all occupied his mind and he couldn’t run away from it. Chappie has become what he was afraid of in the first place. He became that godless and forsaken being from hell. Back then, Vincent would be so happy he was right, that Chappie is dangerous and needs to be destroyed. Now when it actually became truth, he couldn’t believe it. Chappie right now represented all those horrors that Vincent had in his own mind. The only difference was that it wasn’t Vincent, who controlled Moose and killed people in rage, it was this once innocent and loving being, and if Chappie isn’t going to stop right now, it will consume him. He will never be the same, he will always be this monster. Vincent held the golden cross that was resting on his chest. There was only one way to save him.

“I’m going to him.” 

Deon turned to him in shock. “What?! Vincent, he’ll kill you!” 

“In that case, it has been a honor to serve with you.” Vincent managed to get through Scouts and started to run to Chappie. The others were calling after him, but Vincent ignored them, he decided, and was sure he is doing the right thing this time. When he was close enough, he called.

“Chappie!” He wasn’t sure, if Chappie is going to ignore him, but Scout turned back to him. Vincent was sure Michelle is watching this and she is probably going crazy right now. 

“Chappie… Stop it, please.”

“WHY?! THEY DESERVE TO DIE! THEY’LL DIE IN COLD DEATH!” 

Vincent dared to come closer, knowing Scout watches him very carefully. It looked like he is ready to attack him any second. 

“Yes, they deserve to be punished, but look what has become of you.” Long ears rose. “Do you remember why we came here? Do you?”

Chappie didn’t answer him, but he was visibly thinking. It was like he was trying to get in contact with his own mind. Vincent was still coming closer.

“We came here to save Deon, your Maker, and your father, not to kill people.”

Suddenly there was for a single second a hint of Chappie’s normal self. “Deon…”

“Yes. We saved him. He is with us.”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN I WON’T KILL THOSE BLOODY BASTARDS! OR ANYONE WHO WILL COME INTO MY WAY! I CAN KILL YOU IF I WANT TO!”

Vincent talked in very humble tone. “I know. I know you can. You can do anything you want. You’re not a human, but I was wrong when I thought that’s a bad thing. I hurt you so much, I know I deserve to be punished by you much more than you already did. Still, you gave me a chance, you forgave me. Because you are gentle and loving being. You proved to be so much better than I was, because I forgot what forgiveness is.”

He was able to get closer, even when Chappie was still watching him, his ears slowly dropped and the anger wasn’t so much present anymore.

“Chappie, please, don’t the same mistake I did back then. Don’t let yourself be consumed by rage. You would never get back, if you decide to choose that way. You have so much to live for. You have a family, those who love you; there is so much in the world to see. I know world is bad and cruel sometimes, I saw it with my own eyes and I know what it’s like, when you get totally overwhelmed by all those horrible feelings. You feel like you can’t get away from them. I did a horrible mistake, when I tried to get rid of you and use every possible way to kill you. Don’t be like that Chappie, don’t become what I was.”

Finally he was close enough, and was so eternally happy, when he saw Chappie didn’t flinch or get away from him. Instead he was looking at Australian with unsure look.

“You gave me a chance to get better. Thanks to you, and others, I was able to get better, remember what it was like when I wasn’t conquered by rage, anger, jealousy. You all reminded me, what is right thing to do. You can kill me right now, but at least I will die, trying to bring you back. They all miss you, Chappie, they want you back. I want you back. Come.” He reached hand to Scout. “We can go home.” 

Chappie looked into Vincent’s eyes, and then he looked behind him, to see others and their sad looks. Then he looked all around him and saw bodies of all those people. 

“Oh, God, what have I done?”

“Don’t feel sorry for those people. They wouldn’t feel sorry for you, or anyone else they would kill today.”

“I never killed a human before…” Chappie looked ashamed of himself, looking down and his ears dropped completely. 

“I know, but trust me; those men would kill many other innocent people.”

Chappie looked at him surprised. “So it’s right to kill?”

Vincent sighed. “That’s… complicated. Sometimes yes, sometimes no. There is an evil in the world, we must fight it, but not like this. Do you understand?”

Chappie nodded. “Ja.” Right in that moment he looked like a small child that was about to cry, realizing what he has done and what pain he had to cause to his loved ones. Vincent offered him hand again, and this time Chappie rushed to him, hugging him tight and burying face into Vincent's shoulder. He started to cry and they both sat down on the ground, while Vincent gave out a deep sigh. Thank God, it worked. He looked at Chappie, who was trying to hide in his embrace. Vincent was reminded of the days, when he was near his own children and when he was there to comfort them. Way back, before all those things happened. He patted Chappie gently on the back and head. It’s gonna be okay.

He then noticed the others came and they all came to Chappie, who looked at them sadly. 

“I’m sorry…” 

Deon shook his head and sobbed. “You are back. That’s what matters” He pulled Chappie close and Yolandi joined them. 

“Chappie!” She then looked at Vincent and Ninja. “Come on, you two.”

“Ah, fine.” Vincent groaned and he was pulled close by Yolandi.

“Oh fook, no.” Before Ninja could do anything, Deon grabbed him by arm and without permission added him into their group hug. “Oh, come on.”

They all laughed, except Ninja, who was keeping his serious face and then noticed helicopters that flew over them. Time to get home. 

\---

Michelle was already waiting for them, arms crossed on her chest, and looking very unpleased. When she finally saw them, it was hard to keep her emotions in. She wasn’t usually one to show her feelings to the world, but in case of anger, she was able to make an exception. When they stopped in front of her, she went straight to Vincent and slapped him in face. The others were silent and just stared at her, with stunned looks. Vincent slowly rubbed his face.

“I know, I disobeyed, risked my own life, probably broke all rules of this company and I am ready to deal with that you are going to fire me. And you are fucking pissed.”

“Yes, you are right, I am fucking pissed and-” 

“Please, don’t send him away, Miss.” Michelle blinked in surprise, when they all got in front of Vincent with begging looks. She looked at Chappie, who was now closest to her. “Please, let him stay.”

“I wasn’t going to say I am going to send him away.” They all looked surprised at her. “Vincent, I want you to choose by yourself. You proved yourself and I think you did enough to redeem for your crimes. So, I give you two chances. You can leave; I am not going to keep you here anymore. If you want to leave, work on some other place, or just live your life, go. No one will arrest you, you can have freedom. Or, you can stay here and work with us, like you did until now. It’s your choice.” 

Vincent raised his eyebrows and then looked at everyone around him. 

“I guess you will need time to decide, so…”

“No, I already decided. I know you won’t ever let me build Moose again, but… I want to stay.” He was glad when he saw joyful looks of others and he then turned to Michelle. 

“Well… in that case. I am glad you stay here with us. Also… I think we all deserve some vacation… And, I think you proved yourself enough, Vincent, you can actually build Moose again.” 

“Really?” Vincent visibly didn’t believe what he is hearing.

“Yes.” Oh, just that look on his face made her day. He looked like a little child, who just got its present under the Christmas tree.

“Madam…” She looked at Chappie, who looked sad. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Punish? Oh, no, no, boy. Those were all wanted criminals, you didn’t kill anyone innocent. Plus, some of them survived and they will be key to find more of these people. Just… try to control yourself, okay?” 

“Thank you. I’ll do my best.” 

Michelle smiled and then looked at Deon. “Good to have you back, Deon, it is so silent here without you.” 

Deon tried to adjust the glasses, before realizing he has none. “Well, thanks. I’ll try to not get into trouble next time.” 

“Ja, only we can terrorize you, Deon.” Deon knew Ninja didn’t mean it in harsh ways, but he still snorted. Yeah, he was back home.

“OK, good.” She turned back and started to walk away, others following her.

“Vacation, we can go to Disneyland!” Ninja laughed and Yolandi just smirked. 

\---

Police was handling everything just fine without them. For today, they just wanted to get clean, heave some good meal and rest. For this, they chose Vincent’s house, since there was so much space and Vincent actually offered his home for this occasion. Yolandi came to Chappie with their bunny and he was so happy to see her again. He knew he did horrible things today, and made himself sure this will never happen again. He was actually scared of himself right now, but it all went away when Yolandi hugged him and pulled him close. It felt so good be home, with everyone he loved.

Michelle was spending time with Ninja, drinking and talking, as always, while Deon was looking at stars at the balcony. It was a clear night and he was so glad he was able to see stars again. Vincent was leaning on the wall, also looking at the sky. Then he came beside Deon.

“Remember when you were practically forced here into my house?”

“Yeah. It seems so much time has passed since then, so many things happened. Vincent…”

Australian gave him a curious look. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for coming for me. Why did you even do it?”

Vincent simply smiled. “Because you are my friend. I know it’s been rough between us and I didn’t take your friendship seriously, but when I knew you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me, I knew you mean it. I had to get you back. Also, Chappie wouldn’t make it without you, he needs you.”

“So…” Deon rubbed his hands nervously. “We are friends, for real, this time?”

“Yeah. You’re my friend.” He put hand on Deon’s shoulder. “And soldier never leaves a friend behind. I’ll always have your back.”

Deon smiled, and Vincent sighed, when he saw he was too shy to do anything, so he wrapped an arm round him and pulled him close. 

“I thought real men don’t cry and don’t hug people.” 

“My house, my castle, my rules. Well, let’s go down. I’m hungry.” Vincent headed down and Deon looked once more at the starry sky. Just when they entered living room, they met with Yolandi’s gaze.

“Here you are. Come, we will make a family photo.” 

“Wasn’t there already enough madness for one day?” Vincent groaned but he still sat next to others. Chappie was sitting in center, with bunny in his arms. On his right side was sitting Deon, and behind him was Vincent. Yolandi will sit on the left side, next to Ninja. Michelle sat behind Chappie on the chair.

“OK, say cheese.” Yolandi put a camera on table, turning timer on. She rushed to others and comfortably settled herself between Chappie and Ninja. When timer stopped the photo was made.

Who knows how long they are going to live, what adventures await them, but this was one of the most important moments in their life, because they finally learned what they must do. They finally understood that if they want to overcome any problem, they must stand together, as a family. But there are still many and many days to come, many new and old faces to see, new places to explore and new lessons to learn. But for now, there will be happiness, because no one is alone and scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments :) See you on Spring with new stories :D This was ana amazing ride and I wawnt to continue after my exams, have a nice holiday :)


End file.
